


DON'T BE LATE (THE WEDDING NIGHT)

by AnnNette



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNette/pseuds/AnnNette
Summary: Marianne and Heloise at their wedding reception.Picks up right where the original story "Don't Be Late" left us, written by the talented scorned.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	DON'T BE LATE (THE WEDDING NIGHT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorned/gifts).



> The story by scorned "Don't Be Late" hooked into me pretty deep that it won't leave me in peace. This is my way of getting those hooks out of my head and my system.
> 
> Dear scorned, I hope I don't end up ruining your story. And thank you for letting me do this. It had been quite a ride with you. You left me battered, then you picked me up in the end. But I am already scarred, in a good way, and this is the result.

**_The Ride_ **

The newly married couple are overwhelmed and overcame with so much joy and love they feel for each other that they can’t be still while waiting for the reception dinner to start in an hour time at the same compound where their wedding was held just less than an hour ago.

Everyone else has something to do and to attend to but they were prohibited from stressing themselves. However, the adrenaline rush is too much in their system that they feel they must do something physical to calm it down. Just by gazing at each other’s eyes they knew what they need to do without even uttering a single word. Heloise smiles widely and nods when Marianne grins and raises her eyebrows by way of asking.

Marianne runs up the stairs taking two steps at a time to Heloise’s room, which has become their wedding suite for the night. She has spent countless nights there but to think that it is their wedding suite tonight feels so surreal that Marianne feels she could fly if only she has wings. Her chest puffs with overjoy and butterflies flutter furiously in her belly. Perhaps those butterflies could make her float instead. Her wide grin won’t go away from her face by the time she comes down with two helmets and her bike keys.

She calls Sophie to tell her what Heloise and her are about to do so that no one will wonder where they are. She promises they will be back on time before the dinner start. Knowing Marianne, Sophie can’t help to chuckle in doubt. “Go, you lovebirds, I’ll cover here for you both,” Sophie says. She is feeling so happy for her two friends. After so much heart ache, anxiety, longing and torturing of the hearts, they fought their way to be together. And now they are finally wedded and can claim each other as their other half. Sophie takes a deep breath and exhale with so much relief. She has been rooting for them ever since she knew how Heloise and Marianne felt for each other. Their sizzling chemistry was so hard to be ignored even by the most ignorant of a person. The way they looked at each other with fire and desire and so much love, all would envy.

Marianne smiles at Sophie and goes to meet Heloise who is already waiting by Marianne’s jet black bike. The bike that has witnessed so much that has happened between them, the bike that has carried them on many rides together into the sunset and their special secret place. Heloise feels a special sentimental feeling for both the bike and the rider, especially the rider who is the love of her life and now her very own spouse, her very own wife. Words alone cannot express how much love she has for Marianne. She loves her look, her style, her talent, but especially her heart. And Marianne loves her back as much. That is the most important part. She chokes a little when the memory that she once almost lost Marianne on that fateful stormy night suddenly appear in a flash in her mind. She blinks several times to suppress the threatening tears. She is not going to cry out of sadness on her wedding day. If anything, tears should be just out of love, joy and happiness. 

Heloise smiles when Marianne hands over her helmet, the letter H engraved beautifully at the back in gold by Marianne’s own talented painter’s hand. Marianne’s own helmet, engraved M in similar font and shade at the back. Marianne gazes into Heloise’s eyes and notices that her lips tremble a little. She leans in to kiss away that tremble, a soft closed mouth kiss turns into hot and wet open mouthed kisses eventually until they both feel satisfied.

“You ok? Still want to do this?” Marianne asks softly.

Heloise can only nod; her throat feels tight with emotion. She kisses Marianne on the lips again. “Yes,” she whispers, “I am just feeling emotional.”

Marianne still holding her helmet in her left hand wraps Heloise tightly in her arms and buries her face into Heloise’s neck, breathing her in. “Me too,” Marianne whispers. Heloise’s arms are tight around Marianne holding her close, sharing whatever emotion they are feeling at that moment. They let each other go at last and put on their own helmets. Marianne mounts her bike and waits for Heloise to do the same. The sun is still out and they must be back before sunset.

“Hold on tight.” Marianne says. Heloise needs no reminder, for she loves doing that when she rides with Marianne. Pressing her body so close to Marianne and leaving no gap in between. Heloise holds tightly to Marianne’s torso, not because she is scared, but because she wants to feel so close to Marianne. Marianne loves the feeling. There were times long time ago, when she didn’t even dare to hope, but now, now her hope has become a reality. 

Marianne drives them leisurely around the mansion compound and eventually out of the metal gate into the open road; the same road that has witnessed so much between them for the past a year and a half ago. The wind feels good on them and the sun warms them at the same time. They feel so lucky to be alive in this moment of time that they can choose to be with each other. In another past life, they might not be so lucky. And they exhale in relief at this realisation. Heloise’s arms wrap even tighter when she feels Marianne pick up the speed. And they ride to nowhere and back just in time. Heloise had to squeeze Marianne and yells that it’s time to turn around. Leave it to Marianne; they might be late for their own reception dinner, as always.

When they are back at the parking lot again, they rush to their room to freshen up. They have ten minutes till the reception dinner is due to start. Looking at themselves in the mirror, they brush their hair, touch up some make up and smooth their blazers. Marianne decides to get rid of her vest for dinner but leaves her blue tie on. They take turn to use the bathroom and leave the room hand in hand down the staircase towards the large compound behind the mansion.

**_The Reception_ **

At the top of the landing, they stop. With hands intertwined, they look around and take in what lays in front of them.

The background songs play softly. All the songs are from Marianne’s playlist that she has created for Heloise long time ago. And she keeps adding in new songs every time she is inspired. Heloise didn’t know about the playlist for a long time, until one day she was at Marianne’s apartment and browsing on Marianne’s laptop when it was playing the songs. _Lady On Fire_. She asked Marianne about it, and Marianne shyly told her. They made love the whole night after that.

Their guests are already seated and chat away happily with one another. They can hear laughter come from Vincent’s table. Benoit sits close to Sophie with his hand behind her chair. Arthur is engaged in a conversation with a girl from work that he brought as his plus one. Vincent is talking with two of Marianne’s cousins. They are seated at the same table.

Victor, Sebastien and Yvette are seated at the brides table. There are eight tables altogether. Heloise has invited all her staffs from her Paris office and they occupy four of the tables. The tables are arranged in a big circle, in the middle is reserved as the dance floor. The small group of family and friends feels just the right number; intimate and personal with faces that they love, treasure and appreciate.

Vincent and Sophie run the show tonight as they are the best man and maid of honor. The music player is placed near their table so that Vincent and Sophie could manoeuvre the whole event easily. Three loud speakers are placed in triangle corners just about the right distance behind the circle of tables.

Sophie notices them first. She stands up and starts clapping her hands as vigorous as she can. The happiness she sees in the brides faces mirrored on her own face. Vincent stands up next and joins in the welcoming followed by vigorous claps from all the guests including their parents. They all turn in wide smiles to face the brides and welcome them. Both Marianne and Heloise can’t help but felt a bit shy at the attention given to them at that moment. They walk to all the tables one by one starting from the left hand side and ended at their own table where their parents are seated. Some guests congratulated them by shaking their hands and some gave them big hugs. A few close relatives from both sides gave them kisses on both cheeks in turn and express their welcome for the incoming new family member. Everyone looks genuinely happy for them.

Victor gives Heloise a big hug and Sebastien at the same time hugs Marianne. Yvette reluctantly receives a hug from Marianne and Marianne takes the opportunity to hold her tighter and longer as a daughter should. That’s the first ever for them both and Marianne will make sure it won’t be the last. Everyone at their table and Vincent’s table seem to be holding their breath at this exchange. Marianne looks into Yvette’s eyes with compassion of a daughter. Marianne’s eyes are glossy, her mind search for the memory of her own dear mother. She chokes. Yvette notices that and brings her hands up to Marianne’s cheeks and stroke warmly. She kisses Marianne on both cheeks. When Yvette kisses her forehead Marianne closes her eyes and a drop of tears from both eyes fell.

Heloise is looking at them closely all the time. She is overwhelmed by this beautiful moment that she joins in and hugs both her mother and Marianne tightly. The three of them sniffle and choke back tears. They can almost feel the presence of Marianne’s beloved mother and Heloise’s dear sister. Emotions run high in the air tonight. To think that some time ago, Yvette did not approve of their love and eventual union and almost cause Heloise the love of her life. Tonight feels so surreal. And Heloise is very grateful. She kisses both her mother and her wife in turn to express how grateful she is.

Marianne looks at her father and her lips tremble. Her father smiles softly and gives Marianne the much needed hug from a parent on behalf of himself and Marianne’s mother. He cradles Marianne on his chest for a little while until he feels Marianne calmed. He kisses his daughter on her forehead and squeezes her once more before he lets go. Marianne reaches for Heloise’s hand and Heloise can feel her hand shaking. She tightens her grip on Marianne’s hand and tugs her to take their seats.

Vincent takes to the microphone to call the reception to order. He starts by congratulating the new brides and welcoming everyone. Looking at how much in love Marianne and Heloise are with each other, he still cannot believe that he almost ruin that love a year and a half ago. But all is good now and they can have a wonderful night tonight. The moon is out, not a single cloud in sight, the breeze is just right blowing warm air around them, delicious foods are served and drinks free flowing. Somewhere far out in space, some stars are exploding, but tonight belongs to Marianne and Heloise and they are creating their new life together. The union between the Leclair and the Almera family still materialised, though not by the conventional ideas.

Toasts and speeches were made in turns by both fathers, best man and maid of honor and each of them tell their bits of the H & M stories that are dear to them. The guests clap and laugh and whistle to the embarrassment of the brides, but in a good endearing way. In between speeches, both Marianne and Heloise just look at each other’s eyes reminiscing the moments in those stories. Champagne were served continuously and they all loosen up. They laugh together with the guests when the funny parts are being told. When they can’t handle it anymore, they lean in for kisses. Their hands never let go the whole time. When one of them can’t reach for the food, the other one will pick up the fork and bring the food to the other’s mouth. It doesn’t bother them if they are being watched by their parents, it just feels right. They are inseparable, body, mind and soul.

Then it’s time for the dance.

Since both are brides, both fathers take their own daughters’ hands and lead them to the dance floor. They dance slowly and gracefully to the tune of Chris Botti’s _Ever Since We Met_. None of them speak. When the song ends and another about to start, their fathers hand over their daughters’ hands to one another. Marianne receives Heloise’s hand from Sebastien at the same time Heloise receives hers from Victor.

Marianne finds Sophie’s eyes and gives a slight nod as she tugs Heloise gently to the middle of the dance floor.

Sophie is already prepared at the music player just waiting for Marianne’s signal. She plays the song that Marianne especially chose for their dance. The music start and the brides sway to the tune.

_There was a time_

_I was everything and nothing all in one_

_When you found me_

_I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_

Marianne’s arms wrap around Heloise’s waist bringing them impossibly close as Heloise’s hands go over her shoulders and entrap her neck. Marianne buries her face into Heloise’s neck and leaves small kisses on the soft skin.

“You are so beautiful tonight,” Marianne whispers. Her lips and nose nuzzle the soft sweet scented skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. Heloise’s lips do their own magic on Marianne’s ear as they kiss softly on Marianne’s sensitive earlobe. “You are not so bad yourself,” Heloise whispers back. Marianne inhales in pleasure and Heloise releases restrained moan. 

_I need to tell you_

_How you light up every second of the day_

_But in the moonlight_

_You just shine like a beacon on the bay_

They are oblivious to their surrounding as the song and their closed eyes take them away to a different universe; a universe with explosion of mesmerizing colours; bright blue and red explode in the background. Their closeness sparks more explosion and Marianne’s hands starts to stroke sensually at the small of Heloise’s back, then back up to her torso and the nape of her neck. Heloise moans softly and brings her left hand into Marianne’s hair and cradle her head closer into her neck.

“I like this song,” Heloise breaths out the words. “I am glad,” Marianne whispers on her neck. And they continue to sway to the tune together without a care for their surroundings.

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside_

Sophie notices how steamy their dance is getting, so she quickly tugs Benoit’s hand to the dance floor. She flashes sharp glances at Arthur and Vincent who get the signal and stand up bringing two more girls to the dance floor; Arthur with his plus one and Vincent with a pretty girl from Heloise’s office that has caught his eyes. They invite the other guests to join them on the dance floor. More couples joined them and surrounded the brides who are still so encapsulated in their own universe to notice what is going on with and around them.

_And I can't describe_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_The way you look tonight_

Everyone moves lazily in tune with the song. They pretend they do not see the brides in the middle. The moon is high, the breeze is warm, the song is beautiful, and the champagne and food are so delicious; the moment is perfectly magical.

_With your smile_

_You pull the deepest secrets from my heart_

_In all honesty_

_I'm speechless and I don't know where to start_

As they sway together dreamily, Marianne’s hands move slowly across Heloise’s back and sides and then lower, lower to her thighs. Heloise squeezes Marianne and brings her chest up tightly against Marianne. Without Marianne’s vest, she can feel Marianne’s soft breasts underneath her bra against her own breast. They both shudder. Slowly they come out of their trance and look into each other’s eyes. Blue on hazel. Hazel eyes on red lips, blue eyes on pinkish gloss. They lean in and take each other lips in sweet warm kiss. Their eyes meet again. This time the storm and the ocean are raging. 

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Oh, it takes my breath away_

_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside_

“Hey you two, this is only the second song,” Sophie nudges Marianne’s arm lightly. And she grins widely with twinkles in her eyes.

Marianne and Heloise looked puzzled at first, but when Sophie raises her eyebrows, Marianne and Heloise got the teasing message. Their already flushed faces blushed even more from neck up. They laugh together but continue the dance till the end of the song.

“Alright, I better heat up the energy a bit,” Sophie said to Benoit and leaves him for a while on the dance floor to play another song, one with faster beat.

The beat starts.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ …

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ …

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ …

Marianne and Heloise laugh together when they realize what song Sophie just played. They start to shake their heads and waists and raise their hands over their heads. Clapping to the beat, they twist to the left and to the right and sing along.

_I love you_

_But I gotta stay true_

_My morals got me on my knees_

_I'm begging please stop playing games_

And with that almost all the guests joined them on the dance floor. It’s almost crowded but everyone is happy and that is all that matters. Those who know the song sang along _yeah, yeah, yeah_ and dance with abandon.

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

The parents continued to be seated though they do shake their shoulders and tap their feet to the beat.

When that song was over, everyone is sweating but happy faces are all around. Before the crowd disperse, the next song auto played.

_Please don't stop the music, music, music_

And just like that the crowd grow wild again. Heloise and Marianne lead them in the middle. Heloise with her back to Marianne sways and rubs herself against Marianne. Marianne’s hands roam up and down Heloise’s waist, her hips and the front of her thighs. She loves those swaying hips so much. They take turn. Heloise will turn behind Marianne and do the same to her. Marianne’s hands get into Heloise’s hair and pull her close to her face and they kiss. Both of them can really dance and they always match each other’s moves, in sync, like any other things they do.

_mamase mamasa mamakusa_

They are all sweating profusely. Marianne has to pull her neck tie loose and unbutton three of her top buttons. Heloise has already unbutton a few of her own some time before.

Next song auto played,

_Bring the beat in_

_Honey honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

The crowd cheers and moves to the beat entrapped Marianne and Heloise in the middle. The both of them have no choice but to move together though they feel so warm and kind of tired. So they slowed down their moves but still in sync to the beat.

_Baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see_

Sophie is a genius. First she beat the crowd with fast songs to heat up the mood. Then she slowed the tune to give the crowd some respite.

Mariah Carey’s _Dreamlover_ plays next.

Marianne’s and Heloise’s arms are loosely around one another by now due to the heat. “Be my dreamlover, baby?” Marianne says to Heloise’s ear. “You are not dreaming, love, I am real, you are real, we are real” Heloise says back. The crowd too dance with their arms loosely around their partners.

To bring home the night, a long-time favorite plays next.

_When I need you…I just close my eyes and I’m with you_ ….a Celine Dion rendition.

Heloise pulls Marianne close to her again. With dreamy and tired eyes she kisses Marianne’s lips. Marianne kisses back with closed eyes; slowly, unrushed, her tongue swipes across Heloise’s lips and Heloise opens up. They are oblivious to the people around them, in fact everyone is so engrossed with their own partners to pay too much attention. Except Sophie.

“I think it is alright for you two to slowly retreat now,” Sophie says softly behind Marianne. Her back against Marianne’s while she is holding Benoit’s hand in the dance. “We will take care of the guests,” Sophie adds.

Marianne and Heloise turn their flushed faces slightly towards Sophie, smile and nod. While the others are still swaying dreamily and leisurely with their partners, Marianne lets go of her embrace on Heloise and tugs at her hand slowly.

Marianne leads them through the dark shadow, away from the tables and back into the mansion. She leads Heloise up the stairs with her right hand holding Heloise’s right hand and her left hand at the small of Heloise’s back. Though tired, Heloise feels her spirit is soaring up instead of feeling her feet on the ground. Marianne kisses her right hand and looks into Heloise’s eyes again. Heloise kisses Marianne on the jaw in response. They steps up their walk towards their wedding suite.

Heloise opens the door and closes it softly behind them. Smiling at each other and softly laughing at themselves for leaving their guests on their own reception dinner. Then their laughs turn soft and quiet and they ended up grinning at each other. Standing close to each other, they take their shoes off and drop them unceremoniously on the floor. Their blazers are off next. Taking both of their blazers in her hands, Marianne hooks them on the coat hanger stand. Heloise is taking off her shocks while watching Marianne takes hers off. Their breathing turns irregular and hard. The simple everyday task seems so sensual. Next, their shirts, pants, bras and underwear came off.

The happy brides then heads to the bathroom for a warm shower together. They feel tired and sweaty, but that’s ok, they are happy and over the moon.

The music from the compound sounds like an echo in their room, at some point a few loud laughter break through the night. They wonder if the guests are laughing at their antics. But they know the guests won’t mind, they know each one of them and they are family and friends. All of them know how much in love Marianne and Heloise are and it’s ok.

This is their wedding night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas.


End file.
